


Tra le mie braccia, bambola di porcellana, sempre

by Dark_Dragoness



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Translation Available
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Dragoness/pseuds/Dark_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Il confine tra i miei sentimenti è così sottile<br/>che non riesco più a ragionare<br/>E non capisco se<br/>Ti odio o sono innamorato di te<br/>Il confine tra i miei sentimenti è così sottile<br/>che tu riesci ad uscire e a entrare<br/>E non capisco se<br/>Ti odio o sono innamorato di te"</p><p> - tratto dalla canzone "Il confine" di Tiziano Ferro -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tra le mie braccia, bambola di porcellana, sempre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [visbs88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/gifts).



> For English, or American people:  
> This OS will be translate in english very soon, be patient. :)

  


  
Before the story begins, is it  
such a sin,  
for me to take what's  
mine, until the end of time  


  
La getto sul letto, i lunghi capelli si aprono a ventaglio sulle  
bianche lenzuola. Sul viso ha un’espressione neutra, che le  
conferiscono l’aspetto di una bambola fatta di porcellana  
tanto è pallida la sua pelle. “È bella  
lo stesso” penso, sfiorandole la guancia.  
Tolgo la camicia, sbottonandola con calma, e la butto a terra. Viene  
rivelato così il grosso tatuaggio che porto sulla schiena:  
un ragno dagli occhi rossi come il sangue, in atto di ghermire la sua  
preda: una bianca farfalla punteggiata di minuscole macchie nere. Io  
sono il ragno e lei la farfalla, un tempo candida come la neve e ora  
macchie invisibili le tappezzano il corpo, sono le macchie del peccato,  
impresse da quel bastardo dagli occhi ambrati. Solo io le posso vedere,  
solo io le posso togliere, sostituendole con le mie.  
Mi chino sovrastandola, con esasperante lentezza mi dedico a quei  
pallidi seni, morbidi, caldi… sensuali. Li lecco, li bacio,  
mordicchio i capezzoli. Un lieve ansito e io sorrido, risalgo piano  
piano e poso le labbra sulla sua gola mentre una mano scivola in basso  
e toglie l’ultimo indumento rimastole addosso.  
L’indice e il medio vengono fatti entrare nella fessura,  
strappandole un forte gemito, smetto di torturarle il collo e poggio le  
labbra contro le sue, dando inizio a un lungo bacio carico di passione.  
Lei reagisce inarcando la schiena, sento la sua mano raggiungere il mio  
inguine e carezzarlo, non c’è dubbio è  
impaziente di andare subito al sodo. È strano da una tipa  
come lei. Le carezze si fanno più audaci, i pantaloni  
iniziano a farsi un po’ stretti quindi tiro giù la  
lampo e le mutande, liberando il mio pene. Lei lo afferra subito,  
curioso come la passione possa cambiare il carattere delle persone ma  
forse è solo un momento di sfogo, un modo per scaricare  
tutta la rabbia e la frustrazione che fino a poco fa teneva celate  
dietro quella maschera di fredda compostezza.  
Sogghigno soddisfatto quando avverto il suo pube entrare a contatto con  
il mio, i nostri sessi strusciare, il suo respiro farsi corto.  
È pronta, non vede l’ora che io glielo ficchi  
dentro. Tolgo le dita e le sostituisco con il mio membro, affondando  
rapido in lei. È molto più calda  
all’interno. Resto fermo per qualche secondo a godermi quel  
meraviglioso calore che mi stimola tutto mentre le sue gambe  
imprigionano la mia schiena, come a non volere farmi fuggire.  
Può stare tranquilla, non lo farò. Inizio a  
muovermi, lentamente.  
Lei cerca di trattenere i gemiti ma è evidente che sta  
godendo, come pure io. Mi distendo completamente su di lei e le lecco  
l’orecchio, sussurro il suo nome, il suo bellissimo nome  
composto da due semplici sillabe.  
«Kykio.»  
Detto ciò aumento pian piano il ritmo, lei aderisce il corpo  
contro il mio come a volere fonderli insieme, geme, ansima, ogni tanto  
si lascia scappare qualche gridolino di piacere. Sono quasi al limite,  
la ribalto e le sollevo il sedere poi continuo a penetrarla  
furiosamente, quasi perdo il controllo finché  
l’orgasmo sopraggiunge e libero il mio seme dentro di lei.  
Pochi istanti dopo anche lei viene, urlando un nome.  
Non il mio.  
«Inuyasha!»  
Esco da lei e mi metto a sedere sul bordo del letto, mostrandole la  
schiena.  
Possibile che dopo tutto questo tempo pensi ancora a  
quell’idiota? Eppure sono passati ben tre anni da quando  
l’ha lasciata per poi mettersi insieme a  
quell’altra, così simile a lei. E in quel tempo  
io, un grande stronzo che si divertiva a usare le donne come oggetti  
– scegliendo le migliori – la incontrai mentre  
stava per buttarsi giù da un ponte. In verità era  
da parecchio che la tenevo d’occhio poiché era  
sulla mia lista delle “prede difficili”.  
Infatti Kykio era per molti una donna irraggiungibile,  
perché con i suoi modi gentili ma mantenendo  
l’espressione distaccata – eccetto quando sfoderava  
quel sorriso cordiale ma falso – riusciva sempre a respingere  
le richieste degli altri ragazzi, essendosi votata alla  
castità per chissà quale motivo. Invece  
l’incontro casuale con Inuyasha, un ragazzo rozzo e poco  
sveglio, mandò al diavolo i suoi propositi di rimanere  
vergine. Non so come ma quei due riuscirono a mantenere relazione  
stabile per qualche anno finché non arrivò  
Kagome. Da lì in poi le cose peggiorarono fino alla rottura  
definitiva del fidanzamento. E io approfittai del suo momento di  
profonda depressione per avvicinarmi a lei. Come un angelo la afferrai  
al volo, impendendole di porre fine alle sua vita, le stetti accanto,  
la consolai… mi presi cura di lei insomma. È  
strano come io abbia dedicato così tanto tempo per una donna  
che considero solo come strumento di piacere, perché in  
fondo il mio obiettivo era quello, aggiungere una  
‘x’ accanto al suo nome.  
Ora però, sento come un pungolo all’interno del  
mio cuore. Che mi sia innamorato infine? Impossibile!  
«Naraku.»  
Mi giro controvoglia e la fisso. Lei è distesa sul letto e  
ha uno sguardo serio in volto. Ho una brutta sensazione.  
«Credimi, questa notte è stata meravigliosa, sei  
stato gentile e dolce ma… non potrò mai  
innamorarmi di te.»  
Le sue parole sono come lame di ghiaccio che mi trafiggono il petto  
eppure non dovrebbe importarmi, lei è solo un oggetto per  
me, un mero strumento di piacere. Distolgo lo sguardo.  
«Nonostante il forte dolore che ho ricevuto da Inuyasha, io  
lo amo ancora. E lo amerò, sempre.»  
Sento la rabbia invadermi l’intero corpo, contraggo la  
mascella e il mio viso si indurisce. Una mano si posa sulla guancia e  
mi fa voltare la testa. Ora lei sorride, ma questo non contribuisce a  
far  diminuire la rabbia anzi, la aumenta. Afferro la lampada  
e la colpisco, più e più volte. 

Must  
have stabbed her fifty fucking times,  
I can't believe it,  
Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,  
Eyes over easy, eat it eat it eat it  


  
Cos’è successo? Perché ho questo strano  
liquido rosso che mi ricopre tutto? Cosa ci faccio con un coltello in  
mano?  
Abbasso lo sguardo e vedo Kykio stesa sul mio letto, priva di vita. I  
suoi occhi sono spalancati, come lo è anche la bocca. Sulla  
faccia – terribilmente pallida –,  
un’espressione di terrore. Il petto è  
completamente squarciato. Posso vedere le costole e i polmoni al di  
sotto e anche… il cuore! Il cuore non  
c’è! Solo in quel momento mi accorgo di avere  
nell’altra mano ciò che resta di  
quell’organo e il mento lordo di sangue.  
Lascio cadere a terra quel viscido pezzo di muscolo, insieme al  
coltello e cado sulle ginocchia.  
«Come ho potuto farti questo?» sussurro  
accarezzando i suoi meravigliosi capelli neri.  
Ho rovinato quel corpo stupendo che per tanto tempo ho desiderato,  
bramato con tutte le mie forze; sono un gran figlio di puttana. Ma  
forse riesco a rimediare, basta un po’ di ago e filo. 

  
Now she's just so perfect I've    
Never been quite so  
fucking deep in   


  
Ora son tutto lordo di sangue, dalla a testa ai piedi, ma ne  
è valsa la pena. Lo squarcio che aveva sul petto non  
c’è più, solo una lunga cicatrice fatta  
di filo nero percorre il suo corpo niveo tinto di rosso. Devo lavarla.  
Quando finisco la metto sul divano, nuda, e la osservo. È  
perfetta. I suoi occhi sono chiusi e l’espressione che ha sul  
volto sembra così serena. È tornata ad essere una  
bambola di porcellana, solo che adesso io posso muoverla a mio  
piacimento, farle cambiare espressione, parlare di qualsiasi cosa che  
mi passa per la mente senza che lei si turbi.  
«Ti va di guardare un bel film?» le chiedo.  
«Quale genere preferisci?»  
Kykio non risponde, rimane immobile sul divano.  
«Oppure preferisci farlo di nuovo?» aggiungo  
guardandola malizioso.  
Una parvenza di sorriso compare sulle labbra di lei e io lo prendo come  
un sì. D’altronde, vedendo il suo corpo nudo mi  
sono eccitato.  
«Aspetta qualche minuto, vado a mettere a lavare i vestiti,  
faccio la doccia e poi sarò da te.»  
Mentre il getto caldo colpisce il mio corpo, ripenso a tutte le cose  
che d’ora in avanti faremo insieme. Danzare, mangiare, fare  
l’amore. Tutto quello che in fondo al mio cuore ho sempre  
desiderato. Lei non pronuncerà più quel nome  
così tanto odiato da me, non avrà lo sguardo  
perso nel vuoto, mentre la a sua mente viaggia verso il suo ex, non mi  
rivolgerà più quel falso sorriso.  
Perché adesso sarò io manovrarla. 

  
...It goes on and on and  
on,    


  
I can keep you lookin' young and  
preserved forever,  
with a fountain to spray  
on your youth whenever  


 

Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa OS è stata ispirata dal video della canzone degli Avenged Sevenfold “A Little Piece of Heaven”. Sia la canzone che il video fanno vaghi accenni alla necrofilia, in questa fic non è descritta la scena ma è intuibile.  
> Buona lettura!


End file.
